Bang-Chan-Jae family
by bubbblepop
Summary: Bang Yongguk yang telah menikah dengan Himchan dipaksa menikah lagi dengan Youngjae oleh kedua orang tuanya karena Himchan tidak bisa memberikan keturunan untuknya...
1. Chapter 1

Title: Bang-Chan-Jae family

Cast: Bang Yongguk, Himchan, Youngjae, Daehyun, Jongup, Zelo of B.A.P

Disclaimer: semua cast milih Tuhan, orang tua masing-masing, dan TS entertainment. Fanfic ini punya saya, ide cerita juga seluruhnya dari saya sendiri...

Warning: typo(s), yaoi, alur kecepatan, dll...

CHAPTER 1

"Bagaimana, yeobo?" tanya seorang namja bernama Bang Yongguk kepada istrinya yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi yang berada di dalam kamar mereka.

Istrinya menggeleng dan berjalan mendekati suaminya, ia duduk di pinggiran ranjang. "Negatif lagi," jawab istri Yongguk yang bernama Himchan tersebut.

Yongguk mengelus punggung istrinya dengan lembut. "Sudahlah, tak apa, jangan bersedih, ayo senyum, kau sangat cantik jika sedang tersenyum," ucapnya membuat Himchan akhirnya mau tersenyum walaupun dipaksakan.

"Mianhae, aku tak bisa memberimu keturunan," ucap Himchan setelah berselang beberapa menit.

"Nan gwenchana," jawab Yongguk, ia mengecup puncak kepala Himchan. "Jangan dipikirkan, mungkin belum saatnya."

Himchan mengangguk, ia sangat bersyukur memiliki suami yang sangat pengertian seperti Yongguk.

_TING TONG…. TING TONG…._

Suara bel rumah berbunyi, Himchan segera bangkit untuk membukakan pintu kepada tamu mereka. Ternyata appa dan umma Yongguk yang juga mertua dari Himchan. Tapi mereka tidak hanya berdua, ada seorang yeoja di belakang mereka dan ia yakin benar kalau itu bukan noona atau yeodongsaeng Yongguk.

"Annyeong appa, umma," sapa Himchan sambil membungkukkan badannya.

Appa, umma, dan yeoja itu langsung menerobos masuk tanpa membalas Himchan.

"Appa, umma, kenapa tidak bilang terlebih dahulu kalau mau datang kesini?" tanya Yongguk yang kini sudah berada di ruang tamu bersama kedua orang tuanya dan yeoja itu.

Sambil membuatkan minuman Himchan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dari pantry. Orang tua Yongguk memang tidak suka dengan Himchan, mereka ingin anaknya, Yongguk menikah dengan seorang yeoja seperti namja pada umumnya, bukan menikah dengan Himchan yang juga seorang namja, namun Yongguk keukeuh ingin menikah dengan Himchan atas dasar cinta. Yongguk juga telah meyakinkan kedua orang tuanya kalau Himchan bisa mengandung dan melahirkan baginya seorang anak karena Himchan memiliki rahim seperti seorang yeoja. Ya, Himchan memang memiliki rahim, tapi sudah dua tahun mereka menikah dan Himchan belum juga mengandung, hal itu menjadi masalah yang sangat besar, apalagi Yongguk adalah anak tunggal dan diwajibkan memiliki anak sebagai penerus keluarga.

"Yongguk-ah, to the point saja, appa dan umma telah sepakat mencarikan istri untukmu," ucap umma tanpa basa-basi.

"Tapi aku kan sudah memiliki istri, aku sudah memiliki Himchan, ia istri sahku," elak Yongguk.

"Tapi istrimu itu seorang namja, dan ia tidak bisa menghasilkan keturunan untukmu, maka dari itu appa dan umma ingin kau menikah lagi dengan seorang yeoja," ucap appa sambil memandang yeoja yang kini duduk berhadapan dengan Yongguk.

"Annyeonghaseo, Yoo Youngjae imnida," ucap yeoja itu sambil membungkukkan sedikit badannya ke arah Yongguk.

"Appa dan umma akan menikahkan kalian seminggu lagi, dan mulai saat ini Youngjae akan tinggal bersama dengan kalian," putus umma.

Himchan yang mendengarnya langsung menangis, ia berjongkok di balik meja pantry agar Yongguk dan kedua orang mertuanya tak tau kalau ia sedang menangis.

.

.

.

Walaupun hatinya sangat sakit Himchan tak mau memusuhi Youngjae, ia berusaha bersikap baik dengan calon istri muda suaminya itu.

Saat ini Himchan dan Youngjae sedang berada di kamar tamu yang kini ditempati oleh Youngjae, kedua orang tua Yongguk memang meminta Youngjae untuk tidur sekamar dengan Yongguk, tapi tentu saja Yongguk tidak akan menurut begitu saja, setelah kedua orang tuanya pulang ia langsung meminta Youngjae untuk pindah ke kamar tamu.

"Mianhae, oppa," ucap Youngjae membuka pembicaraan.

"Arraseo," jawab Himchan singkat, ia masih sibuk memasang sprei untuk ranjang yang akan dipakai Youngjae, entah kenapa sebagai nyonya rumah Himchan merasa harus memperlakukan 'tamunya' dengan baik. "Sudah selesai, aku tinggal dulu ya," pamit Himchan meninggalkan Youngjae sendirian di kamar itu.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Yongguk yang sedang menonton film perang di ruang keluarga yang juga berfungsi sebagai ruang tamu dan ruang santai.

Himchan mengangguk dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Yongguk.

_CUP!_

Dengan kliat Yongguk mencium bibir Himchan. Kedua pipi Himchan langsung merah merona seperti tomat. Yongguk mengedip-ngedipkan matanya nakal, membuat Himchan jadi salah tingkah.

"Baby Himchan...," bisik Yongguk tepat di telinga istrinya. "Ke kamar yuk…"

Himchan hanya tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk.

Yongguk segera mematikan tv dan menggendong istrinya ala bride style ke kamar mereka.

.

.

.

Yeoja bernama Youngjae yang seminggu lagi akan menjadi istri Yongguk itu masih belum bisa beradaptasi dengan kamar barunya, ia tidak bisa tidur padahal sudah tiga jam ia berbaring mencoba untuk tidur. Akhirnya yeoja berbibir sexy itu memutuskan untuk membuat segelas susu hangat, siapa tau setelah kenyang meminum susu ia bisa segera tidur. Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika melewati pintu kamar Yongguk-Himchan yang terletak di samping dapur, terdengar suara desahan dari kamar itu, mengetahui apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam kamar itu ia jadi merasa bersalah sendiri, terutama dengan Himchan.

Setelah membuat segelas susu hangat Youngjae segera kembali ke kamarnya tanpa mempedulikan suara-suara aneh dari kamar Youngguk-Himchan, ia memutuskan untuk meminum susunya di dalam kamar.

.

.

.

Hari pernikahan Yongguk dan Youngjae pun tiba, tidak akan ada pesta pernikahan meriah seperti saat pernikahan Yongguk dan Himchan dua tahun yang lalu, mereka hanya akan melaksanakan pernikahan secara diam-diam dan hanya dihadiri oleh kedua mempelai dan orang tua saja, yang penting sah, begitu kata kedua orang tua Yongguk. Dan atas permintaan Yongguk, Himchan hanya menunggu di rumah saja, ia tak mau istrinya itu terluka melihat dirinya menikah dengan seorang yeoja, walaupun semua tau kalau pernikahan itu atas dasar paksaan dari kedua orang tua Yongguk.

Di rumah Himchan hanya bisa menangis, berharap pernikahan itu gagal karena alasan apapun, namun yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, semuanya berjalan dengna lancar…

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

~Himchan pov~

Himchan membuka matanya perlahan, ia melirik jam dinding, sudah pukul 8:37, aku terlambat bangun. Aku mengalihkan pandangaku ke bantal di sampingku, kosong, Yongguk pasti sudah berangkat kerja sekarang. Aku berusaha untuk bangkit namun terjatuh kembali, bagian tubuh bawahku masih sedikit terasa sakit akibat permainan Yongguk semalam.

TOK… TOK… TOK…

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamarku.

"Masuk saja," ucapku yang masih saja duduk diatas ranjang.

Perlahan pintu dibuka, ternyata Youngjae. "Mian membangunkanmu, oppa."

Aku mengangguk.

"Tadi Yongguk oppa bilang ia akan pulang agak terlambat," ucapnya yang langsung akan menutup pintu kembali setelah menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Tunggu dulu, Youngjae," cegahku, membuat ia berhenti menarik gagang pintu. "Kemarilah." Aku menyuruh yeoja itu yang mendekatiku karena aku masih kesulitan untuk bangkit.

Dengan langkah gontai ia berjalan mendekatiku.

"Duduklah," aku menyuruhnya duduk di pinggiran ranjang. "Tenanglah, aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu, aku sudah tidak tertarik pada yeoja."

Ia tersenyum kecil.

"Yongguk sudah bicara padamu?"

Youngjae hanya menunduk.

"Nan gwenchana."

"Mianhae…," ucapnya lirih, ia terlihat mengusap air matanya yang mulai menetes dengan kasar. "Aku juga terpaksa melakukan ini semua, aku melakukannya demi hidup, aku berjanji akan segera pergi setelah menyelesaikan tugasku."

"Demi hidup?" tanyaku tak mengerti.

Youngjae terus menunduk, ia menahan tangisnya. "Aku juga sudah menikah dan memiliki seorang anak, karena anakku sakit dan membutuhkan biaya yang tidak sedikit untuk pengobatannya maka aku menerima tawaran dari orang tua Yongguk oppa. Mereka berjanji akan membiayai seluruh pengobatan anakku sampai sembuh jika aku mau menikah sementara dengan Yongguk oppa dan melahirkan seorang anak untuknya, setelah itu aku akan memberikan anak itu kepada kalian, dan aku akan kembali kepada suami serta anakku."

Aku tidak menyangka ia rela melakukan semua ini demi anaknya. Aku memang tidak melihatnya sebagai yeoja yang jahat sejak awal.

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau istri dari Yongguk oppa adalah seorang namja, ah… bicara apa aku ini, mianhae…"

Aku tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa, kalau begitu, lakukan tugasmu dengan baik." Aku menepuk pundaknya pelan.

Semalam setelah bercinta aku dan Yongguk telah berbicara tentang ini, aku tau walaupun Yongguk selalu berpura-pura tidak terlalu memikirkan anak, tapi sebenarnya ia sungguh menunggu kehadiran seorang anak yang akan menjadi penerusnya kelak. Sedangkan aku tidak bisa memberinya keturunan, walaupun aku memiliki rahim layaknya seorang yeoja, nyatanya kami telah dua tahun berusaha dan tidak ada hasilnya sama sekali. Jadi aku akan menyerahkan suamiku pada Youngjae semalam untuk membuat keturunan untuk kami.

.

.

.

~Author pov~

Siang itu, saat Yongguk dan Himchan masih belum pulang dari bekerja diam-diam Youngjae pergi, ia menuju ke sebuah gang buntu yang berada tak jauh dari rumah Yongguk-Himchan. Seorang namja tampan yang merupakan suami Youngjae telah menunggunya disana dengan menggendong seorang bayi laki-laki.

"Mian membuatmu menunggu lama," ucap Youngjae, ia mengelus kepala bayi laki-laki dalam gendongan suaminya.

"Bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya namja yang berstatus sebagai suami Youngjae itu dingin, terlihat jelas kalau ia tidak menyukai pekerjaan Youngjae saat ini.

"Daehyun oppa, mianhae, aku terpaksa melakukan ini demi anak kita," ucap Youngjae penuh rasa bersalah. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah amplop dari dalam tas dan menyerahkannya kepada Daehyun, suaminya. "Oppa, ini aku sudah mendapat sedikit uang muka, gunakan ini dulu untuk bertahan hidup, aku akan segera kembali kepadamu dan mengobati anak kita."

Namja tampan itu mengangguk, ia menerima amplop itu dari tangan istrinya. "Gomawo, mian tidak bisa menjadi suami dan appa yang baik, aku malah menyusahkanmu."

Youngjae mengangguk. "Nan gwenchana." Youngjae kembali mencium puncak kepala bayinya. "Tunggu eomma ya, chagi…"

"Aku pergi dulu, jangan lupa telepon aku nanti malam," ucap Youngjae sebelum ia membalikkan tubuhnya.

Daehyun hanya memandangi punggung istirnya yang berjalan menjauh, ia merasa sangat tidak berguna sebagai seorang namja, bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan istrinya menerima pekerjaan seperti itu untuk membiayai pengobatan anak mereka.

.

.

.

Sebulan kemudian…

Sudah dua hari ini Youngjae mengalami mual-mual di pagi hari, sebuah pertanda baik bagi Youngjae, Yongguk, dan juga Himchan. Mereka semua memang ingin Youngjae segera hamil dan melahirkan seorang anak bagi Yongguk. Youngjae tentu ingin tugasnya segera selesai dan kembali kepada suami sah dan anaknya. Yongguk ingin segera memiliki seorang anak, dan Himchan ingin bisa kembali berduaan dengan Yongguk seperti semula, dan menimang seorang anak tentunya, walaupun anak itu bukan dari rahimnya sendiri.

"Youngjae, coba tes dengan ini." Himchan menyerahkan sekotak testpack kepada Youngjae yang sedang membersihkan mulutnya di wastafel. Himchan memang memiliki banyak persediaan karena juga rutin mengecek kehamilan yang tak kunjung datang itu.

"Gomawo," ucap Youngjae, ia menerima kotak berwarna biru itu kemudian menuju ke kamar mandi.

Saat ini hanya ada Himchan dan Youngjae di rumah karena Yongguk sudah terlebih dahulu berangkat ke tempat kerjanya. Himchan menunggu Youngjae di depan pintu kamar mandi, ia sangat cemas.

Tak lama kemudian pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Youngjae keluar dengan membawa sebatang testpack ditangan, menunjukannya kepada Himchan, terlihat dua garis merah menghiasi test pack tersebut, pemandangan yang belum pernah dilihat Himchan sebelumnya, ia selalu hanya mendapat satu garis merah setiap kali menggunakannya.

"Positif?" tanya Himchan.

Youngjae mengangguk.

Berbagai macam perasaan berkecamuk di hati Himchan, antara senang dan sedih.

"Aku akan segera member tahu Yongguk, ia pasti sangat bahagia," ucap Himchan dengan senyum dipaksakan, ia segera melarikan diri ke kamar dan menangis di balik pintu. Bagaimanapun ia pasti sedih…

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Sejak mengetahui kehamilan Youngjae secara otomatis Yongguk jadi lebih memperhatikan Youngjae, membuat Himchan, istri sahnya cemburu. Namun begitu Himchan tetap berusaha baik kepada Youngjae, toh ini kan hanya untuk sementara, setelah Youngjae melahirkan aegyanya ia akan kembali ke suaminya. Kini usia kandungan Youngjae sudah memasuki bulan ke sembilan, itu tandanya tak lama lagi Youngjae akan segera melahirkan.

~Hicmhan pov~

Sudah seminggu ini Yongguk tidur di kamar Youngjae dengan alasan agar saat Youngjae merasakan akan melahirkan di malam hari ia bisa segera menolong dengan cepat, membuatku kesepian. Jujur, aku sangat cemburu dengan Youngjae saat ini, ia beruntung bisa mengandung anak Yongguk dan memberikan kebahagiaan yang tak dapat kuberikan kepadanya, aku benar-benar merasa tak berguna saat ini.

.

.

.

Aku dan kedua orang tua Yongguk sedang berada di depan kamar VK, menunggui Youngjae yang tengah melahirkan ditemani dengan Yongguk. Saat melihat Yongguk menggendong Youngjae yang tengah mengalami kontraksi hebat tadi aku sangat cemburu, aku yang seharusnya berada dalam posisi Youngjae, namun kenyataannya aku tak pernah bisa mengalaminya, walaupun aku mempunyai rahim tapi aku tidak bisa mengandung. Apalagi saat melihat Yongguk ikut masuk ke dalam ruang VK bersama Youngjae, dokter, dan beberapa orang perawat, ingin rasanya aku menahan tangan Yongguk saat itu juga, namun aku tidak boleh egois, Youngjae membutuhkan appa dari aegya yang akan dilahirkannya untuk menemaninya di dalam sana. 'Kenapa ia tidak melahirkan melalui operasi caesar saja?' Tanyaku dalam hati, kalau melahirkan dengan operasi caesar kan Yongguk tidak perlu menunggui Youngjae di ruang VK. Membayangkan berbagai kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi aku jadi merinding sendiri, membayangkan Youngjae akan mencakar-cakar kulit mulus Yongguk, menjambak-jambak rambut indahnya, dan memukul-mukul tubuh Yongguk yang sebenanrnya hanya milikku itu, akupun tak pernah menyakitinya. Yak! Kenapa aku membayangkan hal yang aneh-aneh seperti itu? Ini pasti karena aku terlalu banyak membaca artikel tentang proses persalinan yang menceritakan bagaimana biasanya seorang istri yang sedang melahirkan akan melampiaskan rasa sakitnya dengan mencakar, menjambak, dan memukul suami yang menungguinya.

"Oweekkk… Oweeek…"

Suara tangisan bayi dari dalam ruang VK menyentakkan kami semua.

Tak lama kemudian seorang dokter yang membantu persalinan Youngjae keluar dari dalam ruang VK. "Selamat, bayi dan ibunya sehat."

.

.

.

"Tugasku sudah selesai, bisakah aku kembali secepatnya?" tanya Youngjae yang masih berbaring di ranjang pasien, namun sudah dipindahkan ke ruang rawat inap.

"Ne, setelah kondisimu pulih kau bisa segera kembali, dan kita akan memulai pengobatan putramu," jawab umma Yongguk yang terlihat sangat bahagia karena berhasil mendapatkan seorang cucu.

"Kau tidak ingin melihat aegyamu?" tanya Yongguk. Dari tadi memang aegya kami masih berada di ruang bayi, Youngjae tampak tak ingin melihat aegyanya sendiri.

Youngjae menggeleng lemah. "Ani, kalau aku melihatnya aku tidak akan tega meninggalkannya, jadi lebih baik aku tidak pernah melihatnya."

Kami semua mengangguk, memahami perasaan Youngjae saat ini.

.

.

.

Sekarang Bang Jongup, anak yang dilahirkan Youngjae bagi Yongguk sudah berusia satu bulan, selama satu bulan ini aku dan Yongguk yang merawatnya, setelah diizinkan pulang dari rumah sakit Youngjae langsung kembali ke keluarganya dan memulai pengobatan untuk putranya. Anak ini terlihat sedikit mirip denganku, ya baguslah, setidaknya tidak akan ada yang curiga kalau aku bukan ummanya.

"Chagi, kau ini lucu sekali," ucap Yongguk sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Jongup. Ia mencium pipi kiri Jongup dengan penuh kasih sayang, aku sungguh iri, aku juga ingin melahirkan seorang anak.

Tiba-tiba Jongup menangis, aku dan Yongguk berusaha menenangkannya dengan menggendong dan mengusap-usap punggungnya namun ia terus saja menangis.

"Mungkin ia haus, coba kau ambilkan susu," perintah Yongguk.

Aku segear menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil sebotol susu dari dalam lemari es dan menghangatkannya. Yongguk dan ummanya memang ingin Jongup selalu mendapat yang terbaik, maka dari itu Jongup tidak meminum susu formula, ia tetap meminum ASI dari ibunya walaupun tak secara langsung, setiap pagi Daehyun, suami Youngjae datang untuk mengantarkan beberapa botol berisi ASI Youngjae yang telah diperah (Emangnya Youngjae sapi perah?). Ia selalu menyuruh suaminya yang datang karena ia tak ingin melihat aegyanya.

Setelah yakin susu itu sudah hangat aku membawanya kembali ke kamar dan memberikannya pada Yongguk yang langsung diminumkan kepada Jongup. Aegya itu meminumnya dengan cepat, ia pasti sudah sangat haus. Yongguk terus menggendong Jongup, walaupun sudah tidak lagi menangis namun Yongguk enggan untuk meletakkannya kembali ke ranjang, aku tau ia sangat menyayangi Jongup.

Karena tak ingin Yongguk tau kalau dirinya sedang menangis ia lari ke kamar tamu yang dulunya ditempati Youngjae, dikuncinya pintu dari dalam dan duduk di balik pintu. Ia menangis sendirian di dalam sana.

"Tuhan, berilah aku satu kesempatan untuk mengandung, aku ingin melahirkan seorang anak untuk Yongguk, aku ingin membuatnya bahagia, lebih bahagia dari saat ini. Satu orang anak saja, dan itu akan membuat hidupku benar-benar sempurna…" kupanjatkan doaku dengan penuh harapan.

.

.

.

~Author pov~

Dua bulan kemudian….

"Himchan, kau sakit?" tanya Yongguk yang melihat istrinya lari terburu-buru ke kamar mandi dengan membungkam mulutnya.

Tidak ada jawaban, Yongguk kemudian menyusul masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Yeobo, kau saja," ucap Himchan sambil menyerahkan sebatang test pack yang belum digunakan.

Yongguk menerimanya dengan bingung.

"Celupkan kesini, sebatas ini saja," kata Himchan sambil menunjuk sebuah gelas plastik berisi air kencingnya (=.=) dan kemudian menunjukkan garis batas pada batang test pack itu.

Yongguk yang sebenarnya masih sedikit bingung menuruti perintah istrinya. Dicelupkannya batang test pack itu ke dalam cairan berwarna kuning bening yang berada di dalam gelas plastik diatas wastafel, ditunggunya beberapa detik hingga muncul dua garis berwarna merah.

Himchan terlonjak senang melihat dua buah garis merah muncul. "Yeobo!" teriaknya sambil memeluk Yongguk yang masih saja kebingungan. "Aku hamil, yeobo, Jongup akan memiliki dongsaeng."

Yongguk baru saja mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi setelah Himchan mengatakannya. Senyum bahagia mengembang di bibrinya, memperlihatkan deretan gigi putihnya. Ia segera mengangkat Himchan ala bride style dan membaringkan istri cantiknya itu di ranjang mereka.

"Gomawo, yeobo."

Himchan mencium bibir Yongguk dengan cepat.

_"Terima kasih Tuhan telah mengabulkan doaku, aku berjanji akan merawat anak ini dengan baik, sekali lagi, terima kasih…."_

.

.

.

Setahun setelah hari kelahiran Jongup, kini Himchan melahirkan anak pertamanya, seorang bayi laki-laki yang sangat tampan telah lahir dari rahimnya, ia benar-benar merasa menjadi seorang istri yang sempurna, walaupun ia seorang namja ia bisa menjadi seorang umma sekarang.

"Gomawo, Himchannie, aku sangat bahagia sekarang," ucap Yongguk kepada Himchan, istrinya yang masih terbaring lemah di atas ranjang pasien. Walaupun obat bius sudah hilang sepenuhnya namun tubuh Himchan masih lemah, ya karena ia seorang namja maka sebenarnya tubuhnya terlalu lemah untuk bisa mengandung dan melahirkn layaknya seorang yeoja, namun begitu mereka bersyukur Himchan dan aegya nya bisa melewati semua dengan selamat.

"Nado, yeobo," balas Himchan.

Kini mereka hanya berdua di dalam kamar karena kedua orang tua Yongguk dan juga kedua orang tua Himchan serta Jongup sedang berada di kamar bayi untuk melihat anggota keluarga baru mereka, seorang bayi laki-laki yang sangat tampan, tidak mirip appa maupun ummanya, lebih tampan dari keduanya entah mirip siapa, tapi walaupun begitu ia murni anak Yongguk dan Himchan kok, jangan berpikir yang aneh-aneh…

"Yeobo, siapa nama aegya kita?" tanya Himchan, mereka memang sibuk menyiapkan segalanya untuk kelahiran dongsaeng Jongup, tapi mereka justru lupa menyiapkan nama untuknya.

"Hmm…" Yonguk terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Bagaimana kalau Zelo?"

Himchan mengernyitkan dahinya. "Kenapa Zelo? Bang Zelo, terdengar aneh di telingaku."

"Tapi aku suka, seperti nama dewa Yunani."

"Arraseo, Bang Zelo…"

**END**

_Mian kalau endingnya aneh, tapi saya gak tau lagi harus nulis apa…_

_Gomawo yang uda mau baca…_

_Ditunggu reviewnya ^^_


End file.
